


Injury + Delay

by bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid



Series: Solitude is Creativity's Best Friend [6]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: But you have been warned, Hurt/Comfort, and jack saves the day, mac gets himself knifed, there is a bit of a description of wounds but it isn't terribly graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid/pseuds/bowties_Scarves_and_Plaid
Summary: waitingforthestarstofall requested on Tumblr: "Sideways mission where Jack has to save an injured Mac and something has delayed exfil?"
Series: Solitude is Creativity's Best Friend [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670578
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Injury + Delay

“Mac, buddy, you gotta stay awake for me,” Jack said, shaking the agent’s shoulder slightly.

“I’m awake, stop it,” Mac said, but his eyes were closed and his voice was so soft it was barely audible.

“C’mon man, you have a concussion and you’ve lost a lot of blood. So I’m gonna need you to open up those baby blues for me,” Jack tried again, tapping Mac’s cheek lightly. Mac finally opened up his eyes, squinting at the fluorescent lighting.

“Where are we?” Mac asked, attempting to process his surroundings.

“We’re in the basement of the hotel,” Jack said as he found the dryer and took a heap of towels out of it.

“Ugh, but exfil is supposed to be on the roof,” Mac said with a groan, shifting uncomfortably.

“Hey, stay still. And I know, Mac, but then you decided to get knifed on the third floor and there were bad guys blocking our way up. So I opted to go down instead so we could regroup,” Jack said, not surprised Mac hadn’t remembered how they’d gotten into the basement. He’d been pretty out of it and Jack had to half carry him.

“What’s wrong with me?” Mac asked, looking at his hands which were stained in blood. Jack gently placed one of the towels against Mac’s head and brought Mac’s hand up to hold it.

“Press that there,” He instructed. “We got ambushed, you got sliced a couple of times before they dropped you with a knock to the head,” Jack said and Mac winced as if remembering the injuries.

“Did you call Matty and tell her we aren’t going to make exfil?” Mac asked.

“You busted my phone up, remember? Where’s yours?”

“Left pocket,” Mac said. Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out Mac’s pristine phone. Jack bit back his sarcastic comment as he lit up the screen.

“Damn it, there’s no service,” Jack said in frustration.

“Mhmm,” Mac was tilting to the side slightly and his eyes fell closed.

“Mac, Mac!” Jack called and was relieved when his friend’s eyes fluttered open. “Okay listen, I’m going to patch you up the best I can and then I’m going to try going up a floor to get service.”

“‘Kay,” Mac said, although Jack wasn’t really sure if he’d absorbed any of the information.

Jack turned his focus on Mac’s injuries. He had three knife wounds, one on his bicep, one on his thigh, and one on his side. None of them were too deep, although the one on his side was bleeding quite a bit.

Jack carefully removed the towel from Mac’s head, glad to see that his head wound had pretty much clotted. Jack wrapped that wound back up with a fresh towel and moved Mac’s hand to his side and pushed down. Mac groaned but started to apply pressure himself.

Jack quickly wrapped up the cut on his arm and his leg. The leg one most likely wouldn’t even need stitches. The one on his arm would probably need a few stitches, but luckily it wasn’t bleeding too much.

“Okay, okay,” Jack said to himself. Now that his other wounds were taken care of, Jack could move to the one that worried him most of all. Mac watched him with hooded eyes as he gently moved Mac’s hand away from the towel.

Jack pulled up Mac’s shirt as delicately as possible and revealed a short, but deep cut in his side. Blood was still gushing out of it and covering Jack’s already stained hands. Jack replaced the towel and pushed down hard. Mac’s eyes widened and he tried to flinch away. Jack reached up his other hand to cradle Mac’s head.

“I know, buddy, but you are losing a lot of blood here,” Jack said apologetically. 

“You have to...call...Matty,” Mac said, breathing heavily.

“I can’t leave you like this,” Jack said with a firm shake of his head.

“We can’t...stay here,” Mac replied and Jack was glad that Mac was at least still keeping track of the situation at hand, even though he looked like he was about to pass out at any second.

“You’re right, those bad guys are gonna find us and you are in no shape to getaway. Plus, I need to contact Matty and let her know that we aren’t going to make it to exfil,” Jack said, mostly talking to himself. “Alright, kid, this ain’t gonna feel good, but I can’t trust you to keep the pressure on your wound, so this is the way it’s gotta be,” Jack said. He took off his belt and wrapped it around Mac’s waist, cinching it tightly over the towel. Mac gasped and glared at him in protest. “I’ll be right back,” Jack said, cupping Mac’s cheek. “You stay awake now.”

“Mmm,” was the only response he received. Jack moved a laundry bin to block Mac from sight and then headed up the stairs. Leaving MacGyver like that alone was one of the hardest things he’d ever done, but he knew it had to be done.

“Jack, where the hell are you two?” Matty answered the phone on the first ring. “Exfill was ten minutes ago.”

We’re not gonna make it to the roof, Matty. Mac’s hurt bad and our path was caught so we had to go down instead of up. He’s in the basement but I came up to the first floor to make this call. We need a car or something to get us out of here.”

“A car isn’t going to be able to make it in, the local police have set up a barricade around the hotel. How bad is Mac?” Matty asked, her voice clear and boss-like. It was only because Jack had known her for so many years that he could detect the worry behind her tone.

“He’s cut up pretty badly. He will survive if we get him help soon, but he’s losing a lot of blood,” Jack said, desperation threatening to creep in.

“I could make some calls to the local police, but it’s going to take time to get everything together and I don’t think that’s time Mac has

“Jack, there’s a car garage attached to the hotel, you can access it from the lobby of the hotel,” Riley spoke up. “There’s a baseball diamond seven blocks away. If you can make it there, the chopper can land and pick you guys up. The police blockade is 10 blocks wide so you should be good on that front, but they do also have the hotel surrounded so you will have to find a way past them..”

“Alright, I can do that,” Jack said and then hung up the phone. All he had to do was get a very injured teammate up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways, steal a car, drive it past numerous police and make it to the chopper. All while avoiding the team of armed bad guys on the hunt for him and Mac.

Anxious to get back to Mac, Jack hurried down the hallway towards the staircase. He froze when he heard voices coming from around the corner. Jack quickly ducked into a room just as they came into the hallway. Jack debated his options. He could easily stay there and hidden until they passed and then make his way to Mac, or he could take this opportunity to take out a couple of bad guys. He knew it was a team of 8, he and Mac had already taken out two before Mac had been put out of commission and they’d been forced to flee to the basement. Jack had been pretty sure he’d dropped another when they’d run into a group in the staircase. It sounded like there were two guys walking down the hallway, so if Jack could take care of them that would leave them with only three bad guys to contend with. Considering he’d have an injured Mac with him later, the decision was a no brainer.

Jack waited until the men had passed the room he was in and then stepped out into the hallway. He couldn’t risk the sound of gunfire so he flipped the gun around in his hand and slammed the butt of it against the back of one of the guy’s heads. He went down like a sack of potatoes. Jack didn’t have time to check to see if he was unconscious or not, however, because the second guy was on him. Jack took a swing at him but he dodged it and knocked it out of his hands.

“The old fashioned way it is,” Jack said, holding up his fists. He swung at the guy again and this time managed to land one, but he received a kick to his stomach for his effort.

They went back and forth for a little while, each one matching the other’s skill. Luckily for Jack, the guy he was fighting seemed to be pretty green, that meant that he wasn’t good at pacing himself and he was starting to lose energy. Finally, the guy was moving so slowly that Jack was able to land a solid uppercut that knocked him out.

“Ugh,” Jack groaned, knowing that he was covered in bruises and cuts and was going to be unbearably sore in the morning.

Jack quickly zip tied the men’s hands and feet and duct-taped their mouths. He then shoved them into the room he’d hidden in. He took their radios and hoped that no one found them until he and Mac were far away.

Jack then practically sprinted down the hall and down the stairs. He’d been away from Mac for much longer than he intended to.

“Mac!” Jack yelled as he rushed to his partner’s side. Mac was keeled over, lying in a pool of blood, and frighteningly pale. Jack checked his pulse, it took him a little bit to locate it because it was so weak, but Mac was still alive. “Mac, wake up, Mac!” Jack pulled him into a seated position and patted his cheek, but there was no response. The towel that Jack had secured to Mac’s side was soaked in blood so Jack quickly undid the belt, placed a new towel over the soaked one, and then cinched the belt back up. Mac finally stirred slightly when Jack pulled the belt tight. “Mac, we’ve got to go, c’mon, man, wake up!”

“Mhmm,” Mac said, moving his head slightly in response to Jack’s yelling. 

“Listen, they moved exfil, but we need to get up to the first floor and steal a car.”

“We what?” Mac asked, opening his eyes. “Where are we?” His eyes were dazed and unfocused, Jack cursed silently to himself.

“We are on a mission, I need you to get up. It’s gonna hurt like hell, but we need to get moving,” Jack said. He didn’t really have the time to spell things out for Mac and he was likely to forget in a few minutes anyway.

“‘M tired,” Mac said.

“I know, buddy, you can sleep in the car, now c’mon,” Jack held out his hand and Mac grasped it lightly. Jack quickly hauled Mac to his feet, his cry of pain causing Jack’s stomach to flip-flop. Jack put Mac’s arm around his shoulder and wrapped one of his arms around the agent’s waist so that he could put even more pressure on Mac’s wound.

It was slow going and Jack was pretty much dragging Mac along, but they made it up the flight of stairs. The radio Jack had stolen was silent so Jack had no idea where the other three guys were in the building. He could only hope that they were far away from the first floor. 

They made it past the lobby and into the garage with no problem. Jack had just spotted a car that would be easy to hotwire when a gunshot rang out. Jack threw himself and Mac to the floor as a bullet embedded itself into the wall behind them. Mac gave a groan of pain, but Jack didn’t have time to check on him at the moment.

“Well you’re a lousy shot,” Jack said as he crawled to hide behind a car a few yards away from Mac.

“Show yourself and we’ll see how bad of a shot I really am,” the man said cockily. Jack was glad that even though this team was well trained, they were all very green. Once the man spoke he was able to locate him. Jack stood up and fired two shots. Both hit the man in his chest before he even knew what was happening.

Knowing the gunfire was liable to bring the other two running, Jack quickly made his way to the car and got it running. Then he went back to Mac, who’d passed out again. Mac’s condition was quickly deteriorating and he needed medical help now. Jack picked him up and put him in the back of the car, securing him the best he could with the seatbelts.

Jack was getting into the driver's seat when he caught sight of the last two bad guys. He quickly shut the door just as they started firing. The window shattered, but Jack already had the car in drive and was peeling away. The bad guys continued to shoot, but their shots only hit the car. Jack quickly dialed the Phoenix number

“I’ve got a car, I need Riles to direct me so I can avoid the police,” Jack said as soon as Matty answered.

“Turn left out of the garage. We called in a fake tip so the police force is pretty concentrated in the front of the building.” Riley said. Jack did as she instructed, driving as quickly as he dared. “Okay, now right...left at the next light...okay, it should be up on the left.”

“Found it,” Jack said, driving right up onto the field. The chopper was already there and a medical team lept out as soon as Jack arrived. Jack opened the door and got out of the car, stumbling slightly as his adrenaline faded and his injuries caught up to him.

“Agent Dalton, let me help you,” One of the exfil agents said, appearing at his side.

“No, help Mac,” He said, waving her away.

“They are,” She said, gesturing towards Mac who was on a backboard and being moved to the chopper. Jack allowed her to wrap her arm around him and help him to the chopper. 

As soon as Jack was safely inside they took off. Jack grabbed one of Mac’s unnaturally cold hands. “We made it, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am determined to stave off the boredom of isolation by writing as much fanfic as possible. So if you have requests or prompts please send them in to me!!!
> 
> Here's a link to a post on my tumblr of all of the fandoms I'm down to write a fic for  
> https://macspaperclips.tumblr.com/post/613069342535565312
> 
> "Solitude is creativity's best friend, and solitude is refreshment for our souls."  
> ~Naomi Judd


End file.
